Sometimes you need more than hope
by blueeyes67
Summary: When a school shooting happens the Glee clubbers will become closer.  It will even bring a dismissed couple together.  But with everyone thinking the tragedy is over it only fuels the shooter to once again strive to kill there number one target.
1. Chapter 1: Seasons of Love

**"Ok guys thank you for coming to the first, unofficial glee rehearsal." Rachel began talking but all Puck could think about is her. The way her hair was so long and shiny. The way her eyes gleamed with such passion and innocence. He looked in front of him, and noticed Finn and Quinn talking about their date tonight. Ever since Beth has been born, Finn and Quinn have been back together. He could still remember the day Quinn dumped him. When she ran back to Finn, he made it seem like the whole babygate drama never happened. He was pissed why does everyone moon over Finn? He wondered whether Rachel was mad or not. Finn used Rachel so many times. He even remembered Rachel and Finn arguing a few months back in the hallway. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel was yelling at Finn screaming about how he has used her for so long and she was sick of it.**_

_**"You know what? I'm done with being second choice Finn! You need to choose, me or Quinn?**_

_**"Look Rach, I'm really sorry but…."**_

_**That was all Rachel needed to hear, she ran down the hall to the football field knowing nobody would be there, considering it was during school hours and everybody was in their classes. Puck wanted to punch Finn right there in the jaw, but decided to chase after Rachel. It wasn't hard to find her. She was on the bleachers sobbing. **_

_**"Hey Berry." Puck said quietly.**_

_**"What do you want Puck?" She spat out towards him. He couldn't blame her he was really mad when Quinn choose Finn again over him. **_

_**"Wait, did you just call me puck?" Puck was a little surprised at what she now had decided to call him. Everyone calls him puck but Rachel isn't everyone.**_

_**"Yeah, so? Everybody else does." she snapped.**_

_**"Yeah, but you call me Noah and i like that."**_

_**"You do?" she said softly, but he heard it. She looked up at him with tears still swimming in her eyes but they weren't trailing down her face anymore.**_

_**"Well yeah. I like the way you say it," he was about to get lost in her eyes but remembered why he was here in the first place,"Oh, and hey Berry?" **_

"_**Yes, Noah?" Rachel said with a slight smile on her face as she looked up at him.**_

_**"I heard what happened with you and Finn." He said his name in such disgust. Her smile faltered and turned into a frown.**_

_**"Great." she mentioned sarcastically.**_

_**"And that I'm here for you since we're kinda friends, being in glee club and all." he added. He wanted to get Rachel to trust him before asking her out. He couldn't help it he wanted Rachel and now she was away from Finn. **_

_**"Thanks Noah." She looked at her cell phone then, and started freaking out.**_

_**"What?" Puck asked.**_

_**"We're late for glee!" she screamed. Puck laughed quietly. Only Rachel would freak out over this.**_

_**"Well then lets go." As he helped her up to go.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**He was awakened from his daydream when he heard a familiar voice.**

**"Noah, pay attention, we are practicing Seasons of Love." Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as he saw everybody on their feet.**

**"Right, sorry." Puck mumbled as he looked at Rachel, and she smiled at him.**

**"What are we waiting for may I ask? Lets get started!" Kurt asked**

**"Right! Tina, Kurt are you guys ready?" Rachel stated.**

**Tina**

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

five hundred twenty-five thousand

moments so dear

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure- measure a year?

in daylights, in sunsets

in midnights, in cups of coffee

in inches, in miles

in laughter, in strife

in- five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure

a year in the life?

how about love?

how about love?

how about love?

measure in love

seasons of love

seasons of love

**Kurt**

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

five hundred twenty-five thousand

journeys to plan

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure the life

of a woman or a man?

**Tina**

in truths that she learned

or in times that he cried

in bridges he burned

or the way that she died

**ALL**

it's time now- to sing out

tho' the story never ends

lets celebrate

remember a year in the life of friends

remember the love

remember the love

remember the love

measure in love

**Kurt**

measure, measure your life in love

seasons of love...

seasons of love

Everyone cheered when the gun shot went off. Everybody froze.


	2. Chapter 2:Targets

Chapter 2

Suzy Peppers POV

Hallway

Today I will be known as the girl who made history here at McKinley High, not the creepy girl who had a slight crush on Mr. Shue. I held the gun tightly in my hand and pulled the trigger. Although i pointed at no one, everybody started freaking out. They all ran into the class rooms. It was empty and extremely quiet. I soon heard Mr. Figgins voice on the PA system,

"Attention students, we are under a serious lockdown situation." Figgins voice boomed down the hallway.

With that being said, i walked down the hallway, determined to meet my target, Rachel Berry. She embarrassed me and she will be shown just who is better. But I needed practice shooting so I could really kill Rachel. I walked into a classroom and pointed my gun at the first kid I saw. I took in her shiny red hair that poured over her shoulders. I looked right into her green gold cat like eyes. She was very beautiful but I needed her as my target. I aimed straight at her stomach and pulled the trigger. In seconds I saw her blue t-shirt get soaked in her own blood. She fell to the ground from the pain of the entrance. Where she lay on the floor the blood pooled around her. Her once flushed face was now as pale as a piece of paper. Then I swiveled around and pointed at another kid. He had sandy blonde hair that was tousled slightly. I pointed my gun at his chest and a tear ran down his cheek. I pulled the trigger. The blood soaked his shirt and he also fell to the floor. That's when I turned and walked out the door. That was good I hit both and now it was Rachel's turn.

**A/N: Hi people. This is the second chapter. It is definitely a cliffhanger I'll try and update soon. Reviews are much appreciated even critism( spelled wrong). I added a lot to the original version that I adopted I just thought it needed a little sprucing up. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Note

A/N: Hi again. Here's another chapter enjoy!

Pucks POV

Crap! I thought. I looked at everybody's face noticing they were scared out of their freaking minds. I wondered what my expression was. I was scared shitless to but I did I show it? It was really scaring hearing three gun shots wondering if they're going to come and kill you. I couldn't help but notice Berry's face. I could tell she was scared, but damn she was a good actress, she pretended to be calm and completely confident. By now everybody was in their own groups talking about strategies and all that shit. Rachel was just sitting down by the piano bench, not even tapping the keys. I decided to be slightly productive and lock the door and turn out the lights. Everyone looked up at me with confused scared faces but easily dismissed my actions and went back to talking. I went up to Rachel hoping to comfort her as well as myself. It might easier to get your mind off of possibly getting killed today by just chilling with Berry.

"You ok Berry?" I asked. She looked up at me her dark eyes looking refined with calm serenity. I knew better.

" Oh yes I'm fine Noah, thank you. Why wouldn't I be?" My blood boiled inside of me at Rachel's reply. How could you not even show your scared. Why does Berry have to treat me as if she too good to really show me what's going on behind her mask.

"Because there is a freakin' person, out in the hallway with a freakin' gun!" I practically yelled at her. Everybody's attention was now towards us. I gave them a face practically threatening them to quit looking otherwise I will beat them up. That seemed to do the trick. They all turned their attention back to their conversations.

"Look Noah I am completely aware of the situation in our hands, but there's nothing we can do about it." Damn it! She was right. Even if she was right, I was not going down without a fight. Puckzilla doesn't role that way.

"Yes there is Berry,"she looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"I went to the front of the room," Hey everybody, listen up!" They lifted their heads up, and I automatically regretted what i just did.

"We need to decide a plan to get the hell outta here." I said cautiously, curious to know what their replies were.

"Since when did we decide for you to be the captain?" Finn growled. I could tell he was still mad at me, but him and Quinn were back together. If he could forgive her, then he should be able to forgive me. Everyone was mad about Finns comment, even Rachel. I was surprised about that, even though I'm pretty sure she's over him. I turned to Finn and looked straight at him in the eyes.

"Because a certain co-captain has decided to do shit about it." Out of the corner my eye, I could have sworn I saw Rachel try to hold back laughter. Yup, I thought she's definitely over him. I smiled at myself for my observation. We started discussing a strategy. Everybody except Finn and Quinn decided to be helpful. It was completely obvious that Finn still wasn't over Rachel, but he knew Rachel was over him. Puck was happy about that. Now he would have a better chance with her. After five minutes we still had nothing. There was a soft knock on the door, a note slid under the door. Rachel grabbed the note and read it. She froze. I grabbed the note and read it out loud.

_Hey Rachel,_

_It's me. Back for you to seek revenge. _

_Wanna know where you come in Broadway diva? Yeah that's right your my number 1 target._

_The reason the school is in lock down._

_The reason cop cars are waiting outside._

_The reason 2 students are already dead._

_Is all for you._

_Don't worry Rachel, I'll come for you, I just have to get more practice shots in._

_See you in 30 minutes. Enjoy the last few minutes of your life._

_Signed, _

_Suzy Pepper_

I wanted to kill Suzy Pepper. I glanced over at Rachel as the entire glee club came to comfort her. She was in a corner, eyes wide open. I saw something I have never seen in her before, fear. I have to admit Rachel looked kinda scary when she was frightened. I rushed over to her and she sobbed into my chest. I wasn't sure what to do, since I was never in this situation. It was kinda awkward.

Rachels POV

I sat there sobbing. Fortunately my senses came in and I realized I was crying on Noah Puckerman's shirt. As I glanced up, I mumbled sorry. He whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry Berry, I will protect you ."As much as I hate to admit it, it calmed me down. By now everyone was asking me questions.

"Are you okay Rachel? "Mercedes asked.

"Just stay calm Rachel, from one diva to another. "Kurt added. Santana came up to me and gave me a hug. She didn't say anything, but honestly I didn't mind that. Then Finn just had to ruin the moment and be his dumb jock self,

"What should we do?" He asked very quietly. Everyone turned to him giving him a death stare. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Noah tensed up. He rammed Finn into the walled and yelled.

"We are gonna protect fricken Berry with all our life. Got it?" I admired Noah's chivalrous attempts to protect me. Finn just went back to his seat and didn't say anything. I wondered how many more minutes I had left before Suzy came back. I pictured the gun being held to my head with the trigger being pulled. Noah must have been psychic because he started to comfort me, and tell me not to think about it. I collapsed in his arms. I remembered all the times he stuck up for me, was going to kill Jesse, and being nice to me on the bleachers when I felt so used and broken.

He started leaning in closer. Resting his head on top of mine. Running his hand thru my hair, humming Sweet Caroline. With thirty minutes left this is how I wanted to spend it. In Noah's arms. I looked up at him smiling . Both need and want flashed thru each other's eye's. Noah leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back cause I _loved_ Noah. If I lived I'd tell him. Not now that would seem desperate and needy. If I went baring all my feelings what example of myself would I set. I would look like someone who knows there not strong enough to live like they didn't have the will to live. Then my thoughts shattered as Noah pulled away and with both looked at the door. It clicked and the door knob turned. The door was swiftly pushed open. In walked _Suzy Pepper._

A/N: Oh snap! What's Suzy going to do? Got any ideas? Share them with me and I'll see to try and put that in.:) reviews are well appreciated.


End file.
